User blog:AllHomeMemories/Forgive And Forget; Entry One.
I Suggest you to read the Introduction before reading this. User_Blog:AllHomeMemories/Forgive_And_Forget ENTRY ONE. ''ELENA. 'I can hopefully wake up on the morning, hello diary, our goal is closer, she's paying for it, I hope she doesn't cross my way at school, otherwise she'll regret it, I must be the mean bitch she ever said I was from the start, guess what? it's truth! I am! And I sincerely have no regrets or second thoughts... Back diary, I'm on school, I can see her in the corner of my dark eyes, if looks could kill... sigh, **Flashback: There I was, laying hopeless on the floor, my tiny self crying it's heart out, most likely feeling like drowing, public humilliation, but why?! just why?! it has dragged so much into it, I can't take it, "NO!" My real friends, or so I thought, are trying to make me regret my desicions, I want to leave! IT'S NOT TRUTH! GET ME O-** -Tear drop on the diary's paper- I can not even think back about it.. I should drop this now, maybe focussing on classes will help.. I'll talk to you later, diary, it's been hard to keep you hidden, not everyone can manage the Darkness I upload on here.' MADDIE. 'That bitch. Taking every single thing of happiness away from me. She can go burn in hell. Taking away my sanity. I hope all she see's is red. Blood red. I will get revenge. I will. I dont know when. But I will. And I will have no regrets, keeping a smile on my face the whole....entire...time. She deserves nothing but pain. She lies and lies. And I'm sick of it. One day, she will get what she deserves. And I will be there. Watching her. Watching her suffer. Suffer in pain. I will be laughing. Bitch deserves it. Ha, I will cry with happiness. I'm insane, I know. No need to tell me.I'm not stupid, unlike the whore. Yes, the whore. No words describe how...how horrible, and DISGUSTING that bitch is. She will rot in hell. She made me feel so much pain, and she deserves so much pain in return. Evil smiles. Bleeding hearts. And a knife, that represents JUSTICE, will stab that bitch in the heart one day. That liar. Elena and Adison know. They want justice. And that's exactly what we're gonna get.' ADDISON. 'This Is It, She has crossed the damn line again! I have heard her, talking about us, she calls us "Those persons, you-know-who" Is the poor little chicken afraid to call US by our names?! poor her, I bet she's just really scared someday, In the middle of the night, we would appear right next to her bed, holding 3 knifes, to stab her in 3 very strategical places, right in the heart, it's the one i'd choose, i'd kill to do so, stab her right in the middle of her black heart, her full of lies and pride heart, it must be a sin to think this evil way about a person, but what she has done, I swear with my life it's what she truly deserves, going back to the real life, I feel my fists clenching, talking to my people, because I can not possibly call them friends, after what has happened these months, days, weeks, years, with my gritted teeth, I feel as the water bottle I'm holding between my hands will most likely erupt at any moment, making myself a fool in front of these judgamental people. I should calm down, calm down, Adison, the day where they will regret it will come.' MhGuBC2.jpg|The Day Will Come... And We Will Be Looking At The Sun, Our Eyes Burning As Her Body Is. A/N 'Omg Hope You Like It :O It's Pwetty Creepy, isn't it? LOL SORRY FOR OUR CREEEPYYY ATTEMP, Also, this is a collab between Jade, Alaisia, and I :D' IMPORTANT A/N 'Before you talk shit, this wasn't really directed towards anyone, just towards the boring feeling that creeps inside our bodies at sometime, I am sure you have all felt that too. <3 ''' Category:Blog posts